


Батончики

by Irish_Spruis



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Parody, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Theft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Spruis/pseuds/Irish_Spruis
Summary: Притчард идёт жаловаться Сарифу, что кто-то ворует у него батончики.





	Батончики

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Аmelia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%90melia).



> Фамилия Дэвида - Сариф, и я ничего не хочу слышать.  
> Фик по русской системе оценок можно глянуть тут - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7823776/19870570  
> (в целом, если вам понравится, мне будет очень радостно, если вы отметитесь и там, и тут)  
> А в остальном - приятного чтения  
> ( ´・ω・)つ

С него хватит. Это уже ни шло ни в какие ворота. Сначала Притчард старался не обращать на это внимания, а даже если и обращал, то, скрипя зубами, закрывал глаза. Но вскоре он начал (вернее говоря, ему пришлось) становится более осмотрительным: перестать оставлять их на видном месте, стараться, на сколько возможно, не выходить из кабинета. В какой-то момент у него даже начала развиваться паранойя и чувство преследования. Однако, сегодня его терпению окончательно подошёл конец - пускай смеются сколько хотят, но двадцать украденных кибер-про-батончиков за две недели!..

Немного повозившись с инфолинком, он наконец-таки устранил небольшую проблему, что имела место быть, вздохнул полной грудью и набрал привычный номер.

— Босс, мне надо с Вами поговорить.

— Привет, Притчард. Что-то случилось?

— Да. Могу я к Вам сейчас подняться?

— Жду тебя. Постарайся не задерживаться.

Закончив разговор, Фрэнсис поднялся со стула, накинул на себя снятую ранее куртку, и направился к лифту. Когда он, минутой позднее, проходил мимо Афины, та лишь на мгновение оторвала взгляд от монитора, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришёл, после чего приветливо улыбнулась и продолжила что-то разглядывать в компьютере. Притчард же, не медля, открыл дверь и вошёл в просторный коридор, что предшествовал кабинету Сарифа. Ещё не успев дойти до шефовского стола, он услышал знакомый хрипловатый голос:

— Сам приглашаешь. Так что не жалуйся, всё равно замечаешь их только ты.

— Да, но если научишься курить хотя бы в окно, то... — Сариф, который ранее грозил сидящему напротив Адаму механическим пальцем, резко замолчал, когда увидел вошедшего техника.

— А, Притчард... — Дэвид выпрямился и на автомате пригладил костюм, — Проходи.

Фрэнсис же остался стоять на месте, презрительно косясь на Дженсена. Между ними воцарился этакий пустой канал, состоящий из напряжённости и тишины. Прошло секунд пять и Адам, без слов поняв, что от него хотели, легко встал со стула и направился к выходу из офиса. Кивнув головой в знак приветствия Фрэнсису, он ненадолго обернулся, задерживая взгляд на Сарифе, но почти сразу так же отвернулся и продолжил путь.

— И не думай, что мы на этом закончили, — бросил вслед Дэвид и протянул руку к мячику на столе. На его чёрной шелковой рубашке, в районе локтя, красовались несколько маленьких, еле видимых прожогов. Френсис невольно ухмыльнулся, но благо почти сразу же вернул себе нейтральное выражение лица.

— Да, Притчард. Ты что-то хотел? — собеседник несколько мялся, однако не прошло и минуты, как он собрался с духом и произнёс:

— У нас завелся вор.

— Вор? — с неподдельным удивлением и беспокойством вторил собеседник, — Афина не докладывала мне ни о...

— Он не ворует у фирмы. Он ворует у меня.

— Ворует что?

— Мои энергетические батончики, — ответив, Фрэнсис отвёл взгляд. Да, в реальности это звучало это ещё тупее, чем он предполагал. Предвидев реакцию собеседника, он тут же добавил:

— Это не шутки. Моя зарплата исчезает у меня буквально из-под носа!

Сариф, по лицу которого уже было расползлась улыбка, тут же перестал выглядеть таким весёлым; вместо этого его лицо приобрело озадаченный вид, который, тем не менее, нельзя было назвать хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзным.

— Фрэнсис... Как бы тебе сказать? — прокашлявшись, Дэвид продолжил, — при всем моем уважении к тебе и твоему неоценимому вкладу в развитие компании, я думаю, что ты сам способен справится с этой проблемой, — "перезвони попозже" - чуть было не добавляет он на автомате. По всему естеству Притчарда было видно, что он взбешен. Нахмуренные брови, пальцы, сильно сжимающие куртку, перекатывающиеся под щеками желваки, нож, стеснительно выглядывающий из кармана. Казалось, ещё мгновение, и он взорвется от злости - и Сариф не был уверен, что только в переносном смысле.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — поспешно вставил он, — Я попрошу кого-нибудь этим заняться. А пока вернись к своей работе, будь так добр. У меня ещё много других дел. Закончив говорить, он сел на стул и выжидающе взглянул на техника, методично подбрасывая мячик.

— Аргх... Ладно — Фрэнсис раздраженно взмахнул руками, но всё-таки решил закончить разговор. Развернувшись, он потёр рукой переносицу и вышел из кабинета.

 

 

***

 

— Эй, Адам, я за уборку не затем плачу, чтобы ты с порога сразу сваливался на диван. Давай, иди разденься.

Дженсен тяжело и, скорее всего наигранно, вздохнул, но всё же поднялся и направился к прихожей. Сариф медленно следовал за ним со стаканом виски в руке, лёд в котором весьма забавно дребезжал при ходьбе. Но в тот момент, когда он поднёс стеклянную грань ко рту, совсем рядом раздался глухой стук. Дэвид, так и не сделав глоток, опустил руку и машинально посмотрел на пол. У ног Адама беспечно валялась упаковка энергетического батончика, вроде тех, которые обычно любит есть Притчард. Хотя, может и не любит, но порой жизнь не оставляет людям выбора, а Сариф - денежного эквивалента труда. Ну а что, вдруг кризис стукнет, а там глядишь - уже и не привыкать. Батончик моментально вызвал в памяти Сарифа отклик, и тот начал улыбаться во все лицо словно сытый кот.

— Забавно. Недавно ко мне заглянул Притчард... Мы ещё с тобой тогда говорили. И знаешь что? Он жаловался, что кто-то ворует у него эти сраные батончики. Выглядел таким раздраженным, что я думал он там от злости задохнется, — он ухмыльнулся и перевел взгляд на Дженсена, который все это время безуспешно по-тихому пытался засунуть сладость обратно в карман пальто.

— Представь как это было бы неловко, если бы это вдруг оказался ты — он издал непринуждённый смешок, пока Адам просто стоял и смотрел в стену, предпочитая ничего не отвечать.

— Адам?.. — позвал его Сариф слегка менее весёлым голосом, — Адам.

— Красивые у тебя стены тут. Такие... Вертикальные,— завороженно оглядывался по сторонам Дженсен.

— Адам, — чуть жестче произнёс его имя босс — А ну-ка скажи мне, когда ты последний раз был в магазине?

— Вче...

— Не оружейном.

На мгновение, тот застыл с открытым ртом и замолчал.

— Адам, прекрати изображать рыбу, — Дэвид сделал шаг вперёд и бесцеремонно сунул руку в карман пальто. Покопавшись немного среди кучи гранат, он ловко выудил оттуда злочастный батончик. На упаковке чёрным маркером была четко выведена надпись: "заберёшь - нашлю порчу по почте. Притчард".

— Аааааадам...

— Босс, в последнее время я всё больше убеждаюсь в том, что совсем разучился писать. И как я мог допустить столько ошибок в своей же фамилии?.. — Дженсен сделал очень озадаченное выражение лица. Сариф закатил глаза и потёр переносицу. Ни секунды не мешкая, протянул вперёд свою руку и взял ладонь Адама, после чего вложил в нее батончик и слегка сжал.

— Да Притчард мне сам его дал, честно!

— А он-то об этом знает? — беззлобно бросил Дэвид и тяжело вздохнул. — Слушай, Адам. Если тебе так они нравятся, почему просто не попросишь у меня?

— У Притчарда вкуснее. Но ты не переживай, у тебя я их тоже спиздил, — задумчиво ответил тот.

Сариф непроизвольно издал смешок. Дженсен, что до этого с упорством быка рассматривал пол, поднял голову и удивлённо взглянул на шефа.

— Не смотри так на меня, — Дэвид ласково провел металлической рукой по волосам парня напротив, — Я не собираюсь тебя ругать. Но ты всё равно должен вернуть его на место. Шутки шутками, но я не хочу потом слушать жалобы работников о том, что им кто-то скачал на компьютер видео порнографического характера с животными и они не удаляются, — на мгновение его лицо сделалось предельно серьёзным.

— Печальный опыт?

С некоторое время он просто уставился в одну точку где-то позади спины Адама, словно что-то вспоминая, но вскоре ответил:

— Эм... Ну... Не важно. Главное помни - Фрэнсиса лучше не злить, — Дженсен хотел уточнить у Сарифа, что именно он тогда увидел, но по его безмерно несчастным глазам решил, что не стоит. О том, откуда у Притчарда взялась порнуха с животными - тем более. Покачав головой в попытке отогнать мысли, он снова заговорил:

— Но я же не могу просто прийти и положить его на место. Тем более, Притчард уже наверняка установил там кучу скрытых камер. Что будем делать, босс?

Лицо Дэвида сделалось задумчивым. С минуту он просто стоял, прокручивая в голове одну мысль за другой, когда вдруг ни с того ни с сего взял Адама за руку в районе локтя. Медленно провел пальцами от сгиба до плеча по холодной, металлической поверхности, словно смакуя какую-то свою идею, пробуя её на вкус.

— Скажи, Адам... Ты давно заходил в "Протез"?

— Кажется да. А что?

— Все ли импланты у тебя работают исправно?

— Да. Вернее, почти да. Все, кроме функции мягких лапок.

— Мягких что?..

— Тебе надо проверить слух. Я сказал, что протезы ног стали барахлить и я не могу использовать бесшумную ходьбу, — закончив говорить, он постучал пальцами по ногам, демонстрируя, мол, вот они - источник проблем.

— Ай и ладно, — махнув рукой, Дэвид продолжил — То есть это, конечно, важно, но боюсь, если ты сейчас обратишься к Фрэнсису, то просто останешься без них. Думаю, он бы оправдал это тем, что "нет ног - нет проблем", — Сариф задумчиво хмыкнул, — Однако, пока что это не так важно.

— Босс, ты же не собираешься отдать меня Притчарду в качестве жертвоприношения? — умоляющим голоском произнес Дженсен.

— А что, так тоже можно было?... А... Всмысле, конечно же нет, Адам! — он поднял руку и успокаювающе провел ладонью ему по плечу, — У меня уже есть план. И вот какой...

 

 

***

 

— Войдите, — жёсткий голос Фрэнсиса разнёсся по кабинету. В то же мгновенье дверь отворилась и на пороге показалась тушка Джона - одного из недавнопринятых на работу сотрудников "Сариф Индастриз".

— Эм, Вы Фрэнсис Притчард, да?

— Ближе к делу.

— Простите, сэр, у меня проблемы с парол...

— Вышлю инструкции на электронную почту. Если это всё, то попрошу оставить меня наедине с кабинетом.

— Но как я посмотрю, если... — Джон запнулся, когда Притчард поднял голову от монитора и взглянул прямо ему в глаза, таким взором, что казалось, будто с каждой секундой этого непрерывного зрительного ада все большая и большая часть души перетекала во власть техника.

— Э... Я имел ввиду "большое спасибо"! — Джон выдавил смешок, надеясь хоть немного сгладить острые углы, и тут же пулей выскочил из кабинета, поспешно захлопнув дверь. Фрэнсис не то раздраженно, не то устало вздохнул:

— Понабрали... Он не успел как следуют проматерится, когда внезапно дверь открылась снова. Притчард затаился в ожидании возможности послать вернувшегося Джона, но вот прошло три секунды, пять, десять - никто так и не вошёл. Он уже хотел было встать и закрыть эту чертову дверь, как вдруг услышал где-то неподалеку от себя шаги. От неожиданности Фрэнсис замер на месте.

_Шурх-шурх_

Тишина.

_Шкряб-шкряб_

Странные звуки повторились ещё несколько раз, прежде чем оказаться совсем рядом, буквально под боком у Притчарда. Там они вновь затихли, на этот раз чуть подольше, чем в предыдущие разы, однако вскоре снова продолжились - теперь за спиной. Всё ещё в некой смеси удивления и прострации, Фрэнсис медленно повернулся вслед за звуком. То, что он увидел потом, ввергло его в ступор ещё сильнее - прямо у него под носом из воздуха материализовались две небольшие картонные коробочки - пачки "кибер-про-энергии" - и с глухим стуком запрыгнули на стол. Уже через несколько секунд после этого в комнате вновь раздалось знакомое:

_Шурх-шурх_

_Шкряб-шкряб_

А затем появилось что-то новое:

_Хрясь!_

— Ай, сука!

Стол перед Притчардом легко дрогнул. С некоторое время вокруг воцарилась тишина, однако вскоре комнату опять заполнил шум. Меньше, чем через минуту, он отдалился куда-то в район двери, а потом и вовсе пропал. Почти сразу же после этого, дверь в кабинет осторожно закрылась, словно по дуновению ветра. Фрэнсис, до этого просто в ахуе стоявший на месте, осторожно сел на стул. Ещё с минуту посверлив взглядом стол, он слегка приподнялся, пододвинул стул ближе к компьютеру, и вернулся к работе.

 

***

 

За окном было утро. Яркие солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь раздвинутые жалюзи и бликами играли на металлической поверхности протеза Сарифа, красиво переливаясь в тех местах, где на руке изящным узором красовались золотые вставки. Он оторвал руку от кровати и поднял ее чуть выше - любовался своим творением. Совсем рядом, на соседнем месте сопел Адам - он тоже был красивым, в основном из-за того, что под одеялом его не было видно. Не особо ласково, но всё же любя, Дэвид пнул его под бок, после чего сел на кровати и опустил ноги на пол.

— Подъём, Адам. Ну давай, мой мальчик, вставай, сегодня многое надо сделать. И не забудь заглянуть в "Протез" - надо всё-таки что-то сделать с твоими ногами, — договорив и даже не убедившись, что Дженсену не насрать, он выгнул спину и с удовольствием потянулся, приводя в тонус отлежанные за ночь мышцы. Сзади него раздалось недовольное мычание - к своему огромному сожалению, Адам проснулся. Откинув с себя одеяло, он сонно потёр лицо руками и открыл глаза. Очень скоро позади Сарифа раздался характерный щелчок - несколько глупая привычка Адама вызывать очки после сна. Некоторое время никто из них ничего не произносил, пока Дженсен не прервал повисшую в квартире тишину первым.

— Эм, босс?.. — его голос звучал несколько неуверенно, так, словно ему было неловко об этом говорить.

— Мм? — отозвался Дэвид.

— Мне кажется, у нас не вышло.

— Не вышло что?

— Ну... Наша миссия.

— Почему? Ты же сказал, что всё вчера прошло хорошо, разве нет?

— Как бы... Сказать... — задумчиво произнёс Адам.

— До текущего момента я и не думал, что на инфолинк возможно закачать порно.


End file.
